


Roméo et Juliette à Hoenn

by Petite_Laitue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Secret Relationship, Team Aqua (Pokemon), Team Dynamics, Team Magma (Pokemon)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: La Team Aqua et la Team Magma sont ennemies. En tant que lieutenants des deux équipes rivales, il semble donc logique que Shelly et Tabitha soient également ennemis. Mais à force de se croiser lors de leurs missions, ils en viennent à apprécier leurs affrontements. Voir à s'apprécier tout court. Il faut croire que les échanges de piques sarcastiques et les combats pokémon amènent à développer des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers son adversaire.[ Recueil de drabbles sur la relation entre Shelly et Tabitha. 15 drabbles pour 15 chapitres de leur histoire. ]
Relationships: Homura | Tabitha/Izumi | Shelly





	1. Encore

**Author's Note:**

> _Cette série de drabbles à été écrite pour la Communauté mf_100_mots sur LiveJournal lors d'une session multi-défis. Chaque drabble correspond à un thème qui figurera en titre du drabble en question._

**Encore**

Tabitha leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la Team Aqua arriver. Il n'était pas croyable qu'ils se retrouvent une fois encore.

« Vous le faites exprès, c'est ça ?  
\- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si vous vous arrangez pour toujours trainer dans nos pattes.  
\- Tu plaisantes ? On était là les premiers ! »

Tabitha s'interrompit pour prendre une communication venant d'un de ses hommes avant de faire signe à son équipe de quitter les lieux.

« La prochaine fois, j'espère ne plus vous croiser. »

Shelly lui adressa un au revoir. Ils se retrouveraient la prochaine fois. Encore.


	2. Costume

**Costume**

Tabitha dévisagea son adversaire de la tête aux pieds et esquissa un rictus.

« Vous n'avez jamais songé à modifier vos uniformes ? Parce que vos bandanas et vos petits hauts avec nombril apparent ça fait vraiment gamins qui jouent aux pirates.  
\- Tu peux parler.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu as remarqué les mignonnes petites cornes sur ta capuche ? Dans le genre ridiculement immature on ne fait pas mieux.  
\- Ce sont des cornes de démons censées symboliser la malignité de notre équipe !  
\- Ça peut aussi vouloir dire que tu es cocu, répliqua Shelly. Lui adressant un sourire narquois, elle ajouta : Heureusement tu es célibataire. »


	3. Duel

**Duel**

Malgré leurs fréquentes confrontations, il était rare qu'une bataille éclate entre eux, les deux équipes préférant généralement partir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Parfois, lorsque la situation l'exigeait, il leur fallait engager le combat mais cela se terminait le plus souvent par un match nul.

Cette fois les choses semblaient différentes : les deux commandants avaient tenu à être les seul à participer à ce duel en ordonnant à leurs hommes de s'écarter. Et, tandis que leurs supérieurs se battaient, les sbires songeaient que cela ressemblait plus à une querelle personnelle qu'à une rivalité entre équipes.


	4. Poudre aux yeux

**Poudre aux yeux**

Peut-être bien qu'il comptait beaucoup pour elle. Pas comme un ami naturellement. Encore moins comme un amant. Non évidemment puisqu'ils étaient ennemis. Jamais elle ne pourrait trahir la Team Aqua. S'il le fallait elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à l'éliminer. Cependant Shelly devait admettre que l'idée de sa disparition l'ennuyait. Elle s'était habituée à leurs rencontres pendant certaines missions. Leurs affrontements lui manqueraient. Rien à avoir avec un quelconque attachement, le ridiculiser était juste amusant. C'était aussi simple.

Dans l'hélicoptère de la Team Magma, Tabitha méditait sur leur dernière confrontation.


	5. Chaleur

**Chaleur**

Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Shelly commençaient à mettre Tabitha mal à l'aise.

Depuis qu'il avait obtenu son premier pokémon, un chamallot pas très énergique, il avait toujours aimé les pokémons de type feu. D'où son engagement dans la Team Magma et ses progrès rapide au sein de la hiérarchie de son équipe. Pendant ses entrainements, il avait été brulé plus d'une fois, et il pouvait se targuer de ses connaissances en matière de flammes.

Alors pourquoi la chaleur montant dans son bas-ventre à chaque fois qu'il la voyait le perturbait-elle autant ?


	6. Tentation

**Tentation**

Shelly s'était habituée à croiser Tabitha régulièrement, c'était indéniable. Cela ne la dérangeait même plus. Par contre, le fait que sa présence lui fasse plaisir lui semblait légèrement plus problématique.

Elle comprit avec le temps qu'il l'attirait et ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela stupide : ce n'était pas comme si les hommes manquaient dans son entourage. Et surtout c'était un ennemi.

Et c'était surement ça qui était si tentant : cette transgression d'un interdit avec l'ennemi. Or ne disait-on pas que la meilleure façon de résister à la tentation c'était d'y céder ?


	7. Déclaration

**Déclaration**

Même pour une mission d'infiltration, venir seule était une erreur. Tabitha referma la porte derrière lui, ne laissant aucune échappatoire possible. Guère impressionnée, Shelly lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Encore à nous espionner ? Notre uniforme te va bien cela dit, tu devrais le porter régulièrement.  
\- C'est une proposition ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu souhaites rejoindre le camp des vainqueurs ?  
\- Ça suffit avec ces conneries. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'attrapa par le col pour l'attirer à elle et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Posant ses mains sur sa taille, il finit par lui rendre son baiser.


End file.
